


I Would

by blaaajung, discombobulated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Popular Harry, Popular Niall, Popular Zayn, Popularity, Power Dynamics, Slow Build, social hierchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaaajung/pseuds/blaaajung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulated/pseuds/discombobulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, senior, typical loser, nerd. Hopelessly in love with Niall Horan, sophomore, popular and dating Harry Styles, a fellow senior. Follow Louis' quirky adventures through high school as he finds himself and love through various mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started to rain when Louis Tomlinson was walking to school. He'd had a generally bad morning that day, and the rain was just the last thing he needed.

Cursing, he pulled his hood up and zipped his sweater. It was late autumn and the weather was starting to get cooler, and Louis had a good mind to bring a sweater with him that morning. The only thing he'd forgotten was a much-needed umbrella for the bleary English weather. Trudging through the wind, he internally groaned at the thought of having Math first thing at school.

As if to make matters worse, he was walking too close to the edge of the sidewalk, and he was splashed when a familiar blue Audi sped by. It was  _them_. Again. Second time and it was only just the beginning of the school year.

He aimed his most intense glare at the car that was long gone. Not caring if the passengers or driver could see him. He just needed to let his general unhappiness out.

***

It took a good ten minutes for Louis to finally get to school and make his way through the massive crowd of teenagers and teachers swarming the hallways just to get to his locker. Sighing softly, he slowly peeled off the sweater he had on that was now soaking from the rain and cars splashing.

"'M sorry 'bout your sweater," an Irish accent called from beside him.

Louis snapped his head in the direction from which he heard the voice. What is this? Someone voluntarily talking to him that wasn't his friend? What has the world come to?

"You were that guy from this morning that got splashed by my car right?" the blonde haired boy asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. "The blue Audi?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Louis managed to stutter. He had taken in the boy's appearance, and it suddenly occurred to him that he was talking to Niall Horan.  _The_  Niall Horan that was dating the famous senior, Harry Styles. Louis was a senior too, but he most definitely wasn't famous or even the slightest bit popular. Niall and Harry on the other hand were at the top of the metaphorical food chain of their school, Rydell High. It was an unusual sight to see; a popular sophomore speaking to the nerdy senior, and it definitely made Louis' head spin.

"I feel terrible about that," Niall said, blabbering on, failing to notice Louis' total discomfort and confusion. "Tell you what; why don't you come and sit with Harry and I for lunch today and we can give you a ride home after school?" the Irish lad offered, flashing a smile that made Louis' stomach flutter.

"Uh, okay," Louis managed to say before Niall pulled him into a tight hug and asked for his number, and finally leaving the poor senior star-struck and dumbfounded.

***

"You would never guess what happened," Louis announced breathlessly as he slid into his seat in Advance Math beside his best friend Liam Payne.

"What?" Liam mused, barely looking up from his phone.

"I talked to Niall Horan."

"Were you drinking last night?" was all Liam asked in response.

"No! I really did talk to Niall Horan!!" Louis exclaimed.

"Huh." It was obvious Liam didn't take Louis' word, and that really annoyed him. He was about to open his mouth to say something but the teacher had walked into the class and began the lesson.

Louis spent the whole of that period day-dreaming about blue eyes and blonde hair belonging to a certain Irish sophomore. He was usually a hardworking student that clung to every syllable the teacher uttered, but today he was just so mesmerised by the Irish lad he couldn't give a second thought about math. His mind constantly floated between thoughts of having lunch with the It group and looking into Niall's eyes.

When the bell rang, he gathered up his books in a daze, causing Liam to give him strange looks before giving him a hand and ushering him to their next class which they also had together.

It puzzled Liam to no end as to why his friend seemed so out of it today. Louis who was usually bubbly and full of quick remarks and would joke just about anything seemed so aloof and silent today. Liam had long forgotten Louis' comment earlier in maths about having talked to Niall Horan, and blamed Louis' behaviour on alcohol. Maybe it was a terrible hangover, Liam reasoned. After all, they were healthy 18 year old high school students. Not being popular doesn't stop them from getting drunk and having fun.

When lunchtime came around, Liam was starting to worry. Louis should have recovered from his hangover by now, he couldn't have drank that much, could he? Besides, why did he look like he was high instead of complaining about his pounding headache like he would usually do?

"Liam!! Hurry!" Louis suddenly came back to life when the lunch bell rang.

"Where are we going?" Liam managed to say when Louis grabbed his arm and dragged him to his locker.

"We're having lunch with Niall!!" Louis said giddily as he dumped the contents from his bag into his locker and grabbed Liam's arm once again after shutting it.

"Niall, are you okay?" Liam asked, starting to get really concerned now.

"I feel like a million bucks!" Louis said in reply as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw a new text from an unsaved number.

"Who's that?" Liam asked, curious.

"Niall," Louis beamed.

 

**Hey, I never got your name, but this is Niall from this morning. We're having lunch in the music hallway. Come sit with us. :D**

 

Louis flashed his phone at Liam before dragging him once again to the music hallway. Everyone at Rydell knew where the music hallway was. It was the brightest hallway in the school, and also the warmest on cold days. The music hallway was part of the section of the school that was newly added and the popular kids had immediately called dibs on that area as their hang out. Nicely furnished with glass panes as walls, it was very modern and definitely did not look like it was part of a regular old high school. No wonder the popular kids claimed it.  _They_  definitely didn't look like they belonged in a regular high school either. Packaged with exceptionally good looks, decent brains, extreme athletic ability, artistic talent, and charisma, they were also known as perfection throughout the school.

 _They_  consisted of Zayn Malik, junior and all-round jock with the perfect jawline and jet black hair. Josh Devine, junior, crazy drummer with the perfectly toned body girls lusted for. Perrie Edwards, junior, dating Zayn Malik, known best for her beautiful voice and hair that always changed colour. Ed Sheeran, the scruffy ginger senior that was never seen anywhere without his guitar, who somehow manages to look good all the time despite not caring about his appearance. Cher Lloyd, the semi-hippie senior that never failed to be loud in any and every situation. Eleanor Calder, Cher Lloyd's partner in crime that ran her own Bohemian blog and was a part-time model for Hollister. Danielle Peazer, Eleanor's rumoured girlfriend with chocolate brown curls that bounced in every direction when she danced on stage (yes she was a dancer). Harry Styles, senior, heartthrob to both the girls and the guys with his perfectly dimpled smile and curls, combined with his ability to tackle just about anyone in rugby, he really was the perfect of the perfects. Lastly, the youngest edition of the populars was Niall Horan, a sophomore with (obviously dyed) blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and a voice of an angel, and apparently personality of one as well, dating Harry Styles.

These were what made up the popular group, and Liam was beginning to wonder how the hell did his friend get asked to sit with them at lunch. There was no way possible, Louis must've been scammed or tricked, Liam thought. Maybe they were planning on pulling a prank on Louis. The popular crew have been known to break a couple of rules here and there, and they don't really associate themselves with anyone besides, well, themselves.

"Hey!!" a loud voice called out to Liam and Louis as they approached the popular crew that were lounging on the floor of the music hallway.

Here goes nothing, Liam thought.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Harry was mad was an understatement. He was undeniably pissed off that his boyfriend had invited other people to sit with them at lunch just cause he felt bad about getting their clothes wet.  Why did Niall want to befriend others? Was he getting tired of Harry? Was he not satisfied that he's the only sophomore hanging out with the popular crew in the music hallway?    

 

That's right. Harry Styles was jealous. He was extremely envious of the two boys that had timidly made their way to his usual hangout. The others around him were oblivious of his unhappiness. Perrie and Danielle even waved at the two boys.   

 

Harry was practically seething when Niall pulled the feathery haired brunette into a hug. The other kid with the buzz cut kept a safe distance from his boyfriend, which was good, Harry thought. Keep it that way.   

 

Who did this loser think he was? Who was he that he could hug Harry's boyfriend and then keep staring at him?  

 

"Niall, what are they doing here?" Harry asked icily, putting a protective arm around Niall's shoulder and bringing Niall closer to his body. He felt the need to show that weirdo that Niall was his, Niall was taken.   

 

"I've told you about him," Niall said, snaking his arm around Harry's waist instinctively. "The poor boy you splashed this morning and got his whole sweater soaked?"  

 

"Love, this isn't a place for charity cases."  

 

"Harry! Don't say that!" Niall admonished, appalled that his boyfriend could be so rude. He pulled away from Harry's embrace and gave Louis and Liam an apologetic look. "Sorry, he's usually not like this. Dunno what's into him today..."  

 

"It's-" Louis started but was cut off by Harry.  

 

"There's nothing wrong with me," Harry snapped. He shot the two awkward seniors a piercing look before getting up from his spot next to Niall and sauntering off with his bag hanging loosely off his shoulder. He was done. Done with Niall not noticing that he cared for him and gave him the best he could ever hope for. Done with Niall bringing kids that he met in class or in the hallways to the music hallway; treating it as if it were a shelter of some sort. It had been the third time this week and seeing Louis had been the last straw for Harry.  

 

That wasn't the way things worked. You had to be somebody in order to sit with the populars, and Louis definitely wasn't somebody, and neither were any of the other kids Niall had brought over.    Harry was also pissed at Niall. Mostly cause Niall didn't realise how different he was compared to other people; how differently Harry treated him.   

 

It was when Harry was a junior, already a popular, that he first met Niall as a freshman. The blonde first caught his eye as he wove through the crowd of over-eager students in the hype of a new school year. Harry had tripped him on accident, and when their hands came in contact as Harry reached to help the Irish lad up, Harry swore he felt sparks looking in those blue eyes. And from that moment, Harry made every effort to get the boy's attention, charm him and finally made him his.    It made sense really, how Niall didn't understand the class system at school cause he'd been automatically exempted from it entirely since Harry set eyes on him.   

 

Harry really liked Niall. More than he should. But at times he felt that Niall was just..there and not really returning Harry's feelings entirely. It annoyed Harry to no end when he'd see Niall laughing along with other people and joking around. Cause really, the only one Niall should be laughing and joking with is Harry, and only Harry.    

 

 

***

 

 

Louis was startled when Harry Styles practically marched out on him. He barely knew the boy and he already hated him. He could just tell from the way Harry's intense glare lingered on him long after Harry was gone.   

 

"'M sorry 'bout'im," Niall mumbled, hands fiddling with his half eaten sandwich.   

 

"Ignore him, mate, he's been having a generally pissy day," Zayn drawled from the corner of the group, Perrie hanging loosely off his arm.  

 

"I wouldn't be too worried if I were y'all, Harry's terrible with new people, that is unless you're blonde, Irish and have blue eyes," Eleanor joked, leaning into Danielle.   

 

"He's usually not like that.." Niall trailed off, words contradicting Eleanor's.  

 

"Don't listen to this one.. He's a special case. Harry absolutely adores him," Danielle snorted, running her hands through Eleanor's hair.   

 

"Yeah, when it comes to Harry, anything Niall says regarding how he treats people would not be accurate," Eleanor piped.   

 

"Aw c'mon, he's not that bad!" Niall tried to defend his boyfriend.   

 

"Shut up you twat. Go back to eating your crackers," Cher Lloyd commanded, throwing a goldfish at Niall, missing. She simply shrugged and placed her legs on top of Eleanor and Danielle.

 

Liam and Louis exchange uncomfortable looks. What has Louis just gotten them into? 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Who do you think you are, you little shit?” Harry growled, grabbing Louis by the collar and slamming the other boy against a wall.

 

His green eyes flared with the pent up rage he’d been keeping in since lunchtime. Who was this boy that he could just waltz into  _his_  turf? Harry’s day was pretty much ruined since lunch because of this loser.

 

“You better leave my boyfriend alone, or else,” Harry snarled, earning a whimper from Louis. And he let go, turning his back and walking away.

 

_This should be enough_ , Harry thought.  _Enough to teach him to stay away from my Niall._

__  
  


But he was so wrong.

  
  


***

  
  


“Where were you after school, Lou?” Liam asked, his brown eyes filled with concern. “I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

 

“I was..caught up with something,” Louis mumbled. No way was he telling Liam that he was threatened by the school’s most popular boy (and definitely the school’s biggest jerk-face) and that he was nearly beaten to pulp.

 

“Hmm. Well, we better start on our project.”

 

The two friends were at Liam’s house, just like any other day after school. They spent endless days in each other’s company, juggling between Louis’ house and Liam’s, and the occasional convention.

 

“Please tell me you brought your laptop with you.”

 

“Of course,” Louis said, looking absolutely scandalised. How date Liam even think that he wouldn’t bring his laptop around? It was practically his life, and he was pretty much married to it!

 

“Kay, good. Let’s see about that project now,” Liam said, pulling his laptop up.

 

“I got a feeling we aren’t actually gonna get anything done today,” Louis commented.

 

“What? With you toggling between google docs and WoW?”

 

“By ‘you’ I think you meant ‘us’,” Louis snarked back.

 

“‘Mnot denying any accusations here.”

 

Louis breathed out a an annoyed huff of breath. “I don’t understand why we’re still being made to take English as a course even though we speak the bloody language.”

 

“Clearly it’s because you’re crap at it. Well, we all are. I don’t see anyone in our class getting anything above a seventy for their commentaries last week.”

 

“True. Let’s try to focus on  _this_  commentary, yeah?”

 

“Have you even read  _Richard III_?”

 

“I’ve got to the second line and gave up. Sparknotes is currently my best friend,” Louis admits. It’s true. He simply can’t be arsed about Shakespeare. It is too irrelevant at the moment, especially now when all he can think about is dreams of tinkling laughter and Irish accents.

 

“Okay, I’ll give you a run-down on it,” Liam starts, rolling his eyes fondly. “So basically everyone’s a low-key snake in  _Richard III_. Especially Richard. And Blunt is well..blunt.”

 

“Is that all?” Louis asked, skeptical. That seemed an awful lot simpler than he’d expected from Shakespeare.

 

“Well, not quite,” Liam said. “There is, of course, a bunch of snaking around and snaking each other and such. So far my favourite character is Blunt because he’s literally the best guy for being so straightforward among a bunch of snakes.”

 

“Interesting. I’m still not gonna read it.”

 

“That’s pretty much all you need to know to do this dumb assignment.”

 

“Yeah. We have to modernise this whole shit,” Louis groaned. “How do we even do that?”

 

“Uh.. Not the whole play but like we have to chose a scene and an act to modernise and rewrite but still keeping the same concepts and stuff.”

 

“Do we have to act it out?”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

And then Louis felt his phone vibrate.

 

It was a message from Niall. Niall freaking mother fucking Horan.

 

_Hiiiii didn’t see you after school today!1! did you leave without us?/?? don’t worry!1!! the offer’s still up for tomorrow!! DON’T FORGET! I’LL FIND YOU!_

__  
  


Louis stared. And just stared at his LCD screen. Niall Horan, a popular, remembering his existence. How?

 

This was all too much to take in. And then..

 

_Louis? Lewis? Aren’t you gonna reply me??_

_are you busy now??_

_I’m sorry for bothering you!!_

_pls don’t ignore me! sorry for being annoying!!_

__  
  


These text messages were strangely endearing and Louis found himself smiling fondly over them. How was it that Niall Horan could still be such a cutie even over texting?

 

“Oy! What’re you grinning at?” Liam asked, tossing an empty juice box at Louis’ head.

 

Louis frowned, rubbing the spot where the juice box had came in contact with his head. It didn’t hurt, but mentally it did.

 

“Nothing,” he said, eyes still glued to his phone screen.

 

“If you aren’t gonna reply to that person in the next five seconds I’m gonna assume it’s Niall who’d texted you.”

 

Louis’ jaw dropped. Liam was too intuitive. He’s way to perceiving to be allowed in Louis’ vicinity.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Liam grinned. Taking Louis’ silent gaping as a yes, his grin widened even more. “I’m good at this. I should be the next Sherlock Holmes. Maybe I’ll let you be my John Watson if you play your cards right.”

 

“Ew no,” Louis said distastefully. “No way am I being John. It means I’d have to sleep with you. Gross.”

 

Liam frowned. “No, that’s not right. Sherlock and John aren’t a couple.”

 

Louis just glared at Liam and returned to his phone.

 

_Noo I’m not ignoring you_ , Louis typed back before hitting send.

 

Then,  _i’m working on an english project right now that sucks major balls._

 

He waited for a couple of seconds before turning his phone on silent and locking it and then stuffing it down his pockets. He has a project to do and won’t be deterred by cute, Irish boys. He made a mental note not to even look at his phone or get distracted until Liam and him have at least half the project done.

 

(He failed with that.)

 

Louis ended up spending the whole time at Liam’s house texting stupidly with Niall. He barely contributed to the project, having only typed up three sentences and pressing ‘Enter’ about six times. Liam didn’t say anything regarding Louis’ lack of contribution.


End file.
